ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparkyville
Sparkyville is an adult-animated surreal comedy sitcom created by Mister Uncontrollable (Jay Pratts), and Kal Antonopoulos-Constantinides and it aired on Central4Adults and premiered on February 14th, 1998 and is currently still ongoing, the show has been praised for it's funny adult content, story plots, and many other raunchy stuff too, the creators also said that they were apolitical, but still had a bit politics in the show. The show was first announced at the 1996 Bigcon convention, with the creators announcing and pitching the show to countless of audience members, the creators decided to pitch it to Central, as part of their Central4Adults block, in which it was greenlitted. The show currently has a cult following today, despite the controversy of parents. Series Synopsis The show is set in the fictional Sparkyville, Maryland, where everyone is either a jerk or an idiot, everyone ignores the signs of trouble, the education system is screwed up, the weather is atrocious, and is filled with disaster and surrealism. The show follows around Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt (Lucy's sister), and Schroeder Beethovenmann. Charlie Brown is the unlucky, sane, best friend of also sane Linus, Lucy is the racist, self-centered, crabby, bossy, and insane girl, and Schroeder is the musician-loving, talk-fast, and womanizing boy, all of which are 10-years-old (formerly 8, then 9, then finally 10). Also in the show is the little red haired girl Jennifer Signer, Charlie Brown's girlfriend, Peppermint Patty Reichardt, a tomboy who is madly in love with Charlie Brown, Marcie Johnson, who is also madly in love with Charlie Brown, Franklin Armstrong, a black inspiring rapper who originated from New Jersey, and Snoopy (or Curtis Holiday), a kid who is stuck in the dog costume forever and ever. This also includes the kids parents: Jim and Eva Brown, Linus and Lucy's single dad Neil Van Pelt, and Vegas and Serena Beethovenmann. Other minor characters include Violet Gray (formerly a supporting character), Patty Schorenberger, Shermy Damien, 555 94872 or 5 for short, and Roy Harrison (also formerly a supporting character) The show follows the main characters going on misadventures though out the fictional town, which often leads to big problems and the main characters must stop the problems. According to the creators, Sparkyville was inspired by Jay's shorts: "Science Fair" (starring Peppermint Patty and Marcie), "I Need To Get A Glass Of Coffee" (starring Jim Brown), and "History Report" (starring Lucy), Jay's shorts were produced for the 1991 New York City Animation Showtime (in which Jay won), they can be seen on YouTube and the Season 1 DVD collection. Sparkyville was also inspired by a town Jay used to live in, Sparkyville Elementary was inspired by a school Kal used to go to when he first moved in the USA. The show continues to be one of the best adult animated shows out there, and the most-selling Central show. Characters Characters from the 1998 animated sitcom Sparkyville: Main Characters: * Charles "Charlie" Brown (Christopher Titus) - The 10-year-old boy of Sparkyville and one of the main characters, he is one of the rarest sane persons in Sparkyville, probably due to the nonsense of what's going on in the city, he is also very unlucky and is always ready for many disasters and unluck. * Linus Van Pelt (Brian Drummond) - TBA * Lucy Van Pelt (Mary Scheer) - TBA * Schroeder Beethovenmann (Steven Blum) - TBA Families: * Jim Barket Brown (Jackson Publick) - TBA *Eva Vanessa Brown (April Stewart) - TBA *Neil Bartholomeus Van Pelt (David Anthony Pizzuto from 1998-2012, Mark DeCarlo from 2012-present) - TBA *Vegas Amadeus-Mozart Beethovenmann (Dana Snyder) - TBA *Serena Bach Beethovenmann (Lara Jill Miller) - TBA *TBA *TBA Sparkyville Elementary (Students): * Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt (April Stewart) - TBA * Marcie Johnson (April Stewart) - TBA * Violet Gray (Nicole Sullivan) - TBA * Patty Schorenberger (Lara Jill Miller) - TBA * Shermy Damien (H. Jon Benjamin) - TBA * 555 94872 or 5 for short (Keith Ferguson) - TBA * Snoopy (Curtis Holiday) (David Herman) - TBA * Franklin Armstrong (Patrice O' Neal from 1998-2011 and archive recordings) - A friend of the gang and an aspiring rapper who originated from "the hood" of New Jersey, he is always coming up with gossip and crazy stories about celebrities, he also hates his cousin Jamal (he is mentioned though out the series, and finally appears in a Season 4 episode), he disappeared from the series since 2011, according to a Season 16 episode, Linus said that Franklin got shot and died. (Sadly, the voice actor who played Franklin died, which is the reason why he was written out of the series). * Jennifer Signer, or The Little-Red-Haired-Girl, in which the students call her (Mary Scheer) - TBA * Roy Harrison (Keith Ferguson) - TBA Sparkyville Elementary (Teachers): * Mr. Dik (H. Jon Benjamin) - TBA * Ms. Sirvicks (Katey Sagal) - TBA * Dr. Avian (Zach Galifianakis) - TBA * Coach Derrick Madden (John DiMaggio) - TBA * Assistant Coach Micah Mitchell (Stephen Root) - TBA * Eugene the Bus Driver (C. Martin Croker from 1998-2016, Justin Roiland from 2016-present) - The crazy school bus driver with the catchphrase: "EVERYBODY, GET IN!!!", he has worked for the school since 1978, which explains his insanity for kids. Sparkyville Workers: * TBA Villains: Minor Characters: Production The idea first came into light back in 1985 after Jay graduated college, Jay's biggest dream was to make a show everybody would enjoy, but with a twist, it will not be for children and it will air late at night, he was also a stand-up comedian and he would perform shows since college, one day in 1986 during stand-up performances at a nightclub, a greek-american man named Kal Antonopoulos-Constantinides laughed though out the entire performance, he decided to meet with Jay, and after a few days they later became best friends, then another day back in November 1986, Jay called Kal to come to his house and said he finally found an idea for a cartoon, and as he said: "four 8-year-old's in a one big f*cked up town", Kal liked the idea and they decide to open up a studio in New York City called Cardboard! The Studios. Jay later made 3 shorts produced for the 1991 New York City Animation Showtime, all were titled "Science Fair", "I Need To Get A Glass Of Coffee", and "History Report", Kal and Jay later both teamed up to produce more shorts that they kept for themselves. Then one day in 1995, 3 people approached the animation studio, they were named Bryce Verson, Jack Emeroy, and Samantha Elroy, in which Kal called her "Soda Pop" due to her love of soda, they remember seeing the shorts together as a group in the animation festival and asked the two to visit the Central network executive offices, Jay remembered them saying: "We hanged out, we got to know each other, we had a good time, and we later became best friends, so we got into my car, and drove to the Central Studios, we showed the pitch to the executives, and they were thinking, and told that we need to come back Friday so they can make up their mind, so we went next friday, and they told us that the show was pitched, we then later celebrated by staying at a resort for 2 days, good times a charm, better than sex." Jay later thought that his nickname for the show in the opening and ending credits will be "Mister Uncontrollable" so he can be like "the anonymous". They later showed up for Bigcon 1996 and told them them about the show and everything, the show was originally going to premiere in 1997, but pushed to 1998 for the Central4Adults block. Movies See also: Sparkyville: Raunch Dip and Sparkyville: The Second Coming Reception Animation Episodes ''List of Sparkyville episodes'' Controversy Home media Trivia Category:Adult animation Category:Peanuts